


The TARDIS Family Bonding Time (well part of them)- Series 1

by em_roberta



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, doomsday feels, so much doomsday feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_roberta/pseuds/em_roberta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*can also be found on ff.net btw) <br/>The Tardis locked River, Rose, The Ponds, Tenny, Eleven, Mickey and Jack in the same room to watch their 'life documentary' (Doctor Who) starting from the episode 'Rose.' Will this friendly bonding experience end up with just popcorn throwing, Jack shootings and pillow fights or will hidden feelings be explored once again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> Before you star reading, please note that in the first few chapters there will be a lot of Rose and the Doctor stuff going on, like loads and loads and LOADS. I mean really, it's just that apparently I enjoy the Doctor in pain and being adorable at the same time... And apparently I also enjoy watching River being sad... but then later giving her cupcakes and muffins and guns! But honestly, Rose and the Doctor will be my main focus in the first few chapters, sorry 'bout that.

“So Rosie. Where to next?” the (tenth) Doctor grinned at his pink and yellow human leaning against the Tardis console. Rose Tyler grinned back and circled the console, “Oh I don’t know... Barcelona. The planet?”   
“Oh... planet Barcelona We still haven’t gotten around to that have we... The last time I mentioned that you were staring at me weirdly and threatened me to give you Mr.Big-Ears back, with Daleks and Slitheens... Even accused me of one.” here he mocked being insulted.   
 Rose blushed at the memory. “Well how would I know. You never told me that you would glow all goldenly and scream in pain and change from Mr. Ego-As-Big-As-His-Ears into a very skinny pretty boy with great hair-” she stopped there.   
The Doctor wiggled his eye brows at this, “So I’m a pretty boy with great hair then?”

Rose ducked her head to avoid his gaze.   
“But I suppose it was partly my fault that I was threatened by a beautiful blondie poking my newly regenerated chest... I kept on babbling on about my newly regenerated foxy body, and about Barcelona than to notice that blondie hiding behind a pillar...”   
At this, they both smiled sadly at each other remembering that moment and launched into each others’ arms and staying in that position for what seemed like hours until a familiar American accent interrupted.  
“And that’s 5 minutes. Pay up Rory.”   
At this Rose and the (tenth) Doctor broke apart and took in their surroundings.   
“But its not fair! I would’ve won if you hadn’t interrupted!” groaned the fellow in a stetson and bow-tie. The good-looking man in the trench coat just grinned and stuck out his tongue, “Sorry Doc. You already know how long your average hugs lasts. Can’t let you win.” The ‘Doctor’ in the bow-tie and stetson just pouted. 

Rose stared at them holding in a gasp while the (tenth)Doctor kept his wary distance, protectively blocking Rose from them using his arm to push her behind him.   
“See how annoying they were? Being Mr.I-have-to-protect-rosie-posie-everyone-help-me-protect-my-rosie.” muttered the Mickey Smith, he had a name tag on his shirt, to a girl with ginger hair.   
“Now. I’m warning you. Whoever you are. Don’t come near us. We’re armed.” the tenth Doctor warned using his spare hand that’s not blocking Rose from running towards the familiar faces to take out his sonic screwdriver but couldn’t find it due to the fact that he put it in the pocket that’s bigger on the inside. 

The Doctor in the stetson slowly rose from his beanbag and walked over.   
“I’m you. Your eleventh carnation...”   
“No you aren’t. You can’t be.”   
The Eleventh Doctor tried his best not to cry right there and then, seeing himself hugging Rose Tyler, and them being happy, it just hurts too much.   
“I am. Regenerated after seeing you Rose. Remember? January 1st. 2005. The drunk man in the shadows? Telling you that you’re gonna have a really great year?”   
At this, Rose gasped.   
“But you aren’t!” the Tenth Doctor protested. “You can’t be. If you’re me then where’s Rose? Hm?” 

The mood of the room seemed to tense at this. The Eleventh Doctor’s eyes softened and sadness crossed over his face. Rose stared at him, right into his eyes then lowered the Tenth Doctor’s protecting arm, “He’s you Doctor. I believe him. Look at his eyes. They are like the ones you had. Big ears.”   
“But Rose. Lots of people have blue eyes!” argued the Tenth Doctor. Rose sent him her Jackie-Look and the Tenth Doctor pouted but didn’t stop her from approaching him.   
Eleven couldn’t hold it any longer and without any permission, went forward and hugged Rose who was caught by surprise but returned the hug. 

“Sorry, well actually no, not really sorry, but interrupting your lovely domestic moment over there about a foot away, anyone want to come over and grab some comfy beanbags and introduce themselves?!” called the woman with frizzy blonde hair. So the three of them walked over, and sat down.   
“ROSIE!” screamed the man with the trench coat.   
“JACK!” she screamed back and they hugged each other, tears sliding down their cheeks.   
“I thought we lost you... The GameStation and everything...” she finally muttered.   
“Oh Rose. You’ll never lose me. You did so much-” but before he could finish explaining what happened, both the Doctors coughed signaling that he should stop talking.   
“Mickey.” she turned her gaze to him and also hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. 

“So obviously. You’re something special then.” Amy stated raising her eyebrows at Rose.   
“Oh no. Nothing special.” Rose protested shaking her head, “Didn’t get my A levels, worked in a shop until it got blown up,” here she sent a look at the Doctors, “and the highest achievement I got was the bronze medal for under 7s gymnastics.”   
All four men snorted, “Rose. You’re the most important thing that had ever happened-” but the eleventh Doctor put a hand over Jack’s mouth before he could say any more. 

“So who’re you then? The Doctor had always wanted to be a ginger. Guess he’s traveling with one now.” she asked back.  
“Oh, I’m Amy Pond, and my husband Rory Williams, Pond. Whichever last name you prefer.” she said, then Rory suddenly gasped. “Amy! Amy! Rose Tyler. Rose. Tyler!”   
At this Amy gasped too and she just sat back and stared at her sadly, “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. It is nice finally meeting you.” before looking away and having a quiet whispered conversation with her husband. Rose glanced at her uneasily but let the matters drop. 

“Well I’m River Song, the Doctor’s-”she stopped there for a moment before deciding its best not to introduce herself as the Doctor’s wife, “the Doctor’s violent gun-shooting friend.”   
“So I guess that’s the introductions done then...” said Mickey, “What the hell are we doing here?”   
“No idea. You were flashed in a minute or two after me and Rory were.” replied Amy, “then came Jack. And then River and Doctor. Rose and her Doctor came about 3 minutes later, though they didn’t even noticed that they were flashed somewhere else.” Everyone sniggered at this. 

Suddenly, a TV set appeared in the room with a remote control and a note stuck on it. Jack walked over, picked it up and read it out loud.   
‘My lovely Doctors, and Doctors’ companions. I’ve gathered you all into this room inside of me (the new me I mean), and you’ll be watching a life documentary about your lives starting with the day the Doctor met Rose. You have been unaware that someone have been filming your life for a long time now, from the day you met Barbara and Ian at the junk-yard. So I brought you all here to watch it to get to know each other better. None of you will remember this ever happened after you finish. I will send you guys back to your point of the timeline and let you carry on with your lives. Good luck. Please don’t fight with yourselves Doctors. And don’t even try to find a way out. There isn’t until you lot finish.   
xxx Sexy.’


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang watching the very first episode of the new Who series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I did /not/ think this through when I started this ages ago, and pasting performatted text in here is a pain in the ass (I'm extremely inexperience with this - i apologise.) I may or may not have cried in the process trying to reformat everything, seeing that I didn't want to work on a google doc... My life is so sad. Anyways, here is the long overdue continuation. 
> 
> Anyway, and surprisingly, I am actually considering on continuing on where I left off (I had written about five more chapters that I will publish...) So who knows!

“WHAT! YOU REDECORATED HER?!” hollared Ten the moment Jack finished.

“The regeneration went a bit overboard. There was no one to hold my hand this time...” said Eleven softly.

“But I liked the coral theme!”

“Okay hush ladies. Let’s just sort something out first. The Doctor with the bow-tie and stetson. You will from this point be called Eleven and the one who have pretty hair, you’ll be called Tenny.” stated River causing the rest of the people in the room to laugh.

 

After they got themselves comfortable and settled, Rory pressed the ‘play’ button on the remote and the TV screen came to life.               

_**[The Tyler's flat]** _

_**(Earth, United Kingdom, South London. An alarm clock goes off at 7:30. A young blonde woman gets up, dressed and kisses her mother goodbye. A mother who is also blonde, still in her dressing gown and lazing on the settee while watching TV.)** _

_**ROSE: Bye!** _

_**JACKIE: See you later!** _

_**[Henricks Department Store]** _

_**(Rose takes the bus to Central London and gets off outside the department store. There is a banner across the main entrance - Henrick's sale sale Henrick's.** _

_**The day passes. Rose moves piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, meets her boyfriend for a snack lunch in Trafalgar Square then goes back to work. Eventually -)** _

_**TANNOY: This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you.** _

_**(Rose and the other girls head for the main doors. The guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Rose.)** _

_**GUARD: Oi!** _

_**(Rose takes the bag and runs back to a lift and goes down to the basement.)** _

_**ROSE: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?** _

_**(A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO.)** _

_**ROSE: I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on.** _

_**“Well aren’t you an impatient little girl.” commented Jack grinning.** _

_**“You would too if you were to work in a shop all day.” muttered Rose.** _

_**(There is a clattering noise further down the corridor.)** _

_**ROSE: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?** _

_**(She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies.)** _

_**ROSE: Wilson? Wilson!** _

_**(As she explores, the door slams behind her. Rose runs back but it won't open.)** _

_**ROSE: You're kidding me.** _

_**(More noises behind her.)** _

_**ROSE: Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?** _

_**(A male shop dummy turns to watch her, then approaches.)** _

_**ROSE: Yeah, you got me. Very funny.** _

_**(A second one starts moving behind it, then a third.)** _

_**ROSE: Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?** _

_**(More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Run.** _

At this Tenny grinned at Rose and said, “First word I said to you.”

“Made a very good impression too.” murmured Jack.

“Shut up pretty boy. I just want to enjoy the show.” snapped River taking out her gun and pointing it a Jack. Jack shut up immediately.

“Wait. That’s the Doctor?!” exclaimed Rory, “The ears! And the nose!” Amy giggled while the Doctors pouted.  No one seemed to notice that the TV paused itself as they started talking and resumed when they stopped.

_**(He drags Rose through the basement as the Autons follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close.)** _

_**[Service lift]** _

_**ROSE: You pulled his arm off.** _

_**DOCTOR: Yep. Plastic.** _

_**ROSE: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?** _

_**DOCTOR: Why would they be students?** _

_**ROSE: I don't know.** _

_**DOCTOR: Well, you said it. Why students?** _

_**ROSE: 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.** _

_**DOCTOR: That makes sense. Well done.** _

“Made an impression on him already. That was quick,” said River, she wanted to get to know Rose, to get to know the flower that held both the Doctors’ hearts, but she just didn’t know how.

“Oh, she is good.” Amy remarked at the same time grinning at Rose who smiled back.

“You have no idea.” added Jack with a wink. At this, Rose chucked a random cushion that appeared out of no where at him.

**_ROSE: Thanks._ **

**_DOCTOR: They're not students._ **

**_ROSE: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police._ **

**_DOCTOR: Who's Wilson?_ **

**_ROSE: Chief electrician._ **

**_DOCTOR: Wilson's dead._ **

“Wow. Great job breaking it to her Doc.” teased Jack. Both the Doctors glared at him,

“Wilson was a nice man...” said Rose quietly.

“Your mum was right. You really should’ve gotten some compensation.” Mickey said completely oblivious to how Rose was feeling.

**_[Behind Hendrik's]_ **

**_ROSE: That's just not funny. That's sick!_ **

**_DOCTOR: Hold on. Mind your eyes._ **

**_ROSE: I've had enough of this now._ **

**_(The Doctor disables the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver.)_ **

“Doctor? Why is it blue?” asked Rory, “Isn’t it green? Or have my eyes been looking at it wrong this whole time.”

“What. So you changed the sonic screwdriver too?” snapped Tenny at Eleven, obviously annoyed.

“Yup!”, answered Eleven taking the green one out.

“What did you do. Replace everything once you got rid of Rose?” huffed Tenny. Eleven looked hurt at this and the room tensed again.

“You’re being rude again Doctor.” said Rose quietly, and Jack managed a small smile.

“Sorry. I mean, you lot look like lovely people.” Tenny tried to gather his composure again and the group continued on watching quietly.

_**ROSE: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?** _

_**DOCTOR: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (a small bomb) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.** _

_**(He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again.)** _

_**DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?** _

_**ROSE: Rose.** _

_**DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!** _

_**[Street]** _

_**(Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.)** _

_**TAXI DRIVER: Watch it!** _

_**(KaBOOM! A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendrik's. Rose runs straight past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.)** _

_**[The Tyler's flat]** _

_**(BBC News 24 keeps everyone informed at 20.45.) TELEVISION: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate** _

_**(Jackie is on the telephone and Rose is slumped on the settee.)** _

_**JACKIE: I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself.** _

_**(Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, enters.)** _

“Hey look! I’m there!” exclaimed Mickey.

“No one really cares Rickey.” muttered Jack. At this, River took out her gun and shot Jack. Rose and the others screamed at this, only the Doctors and River held a bored look on their faces. Moments later, Jack’s eyes flew open and gasped for breath. Rose bounced back from weeping over his body.

“Well that was fun.”muttered Jack, while everyone just continued to stare at him.

“Explanations can wait till later. Let’s continue to look at Rickey ol’ boy!” he exclaimed and Rose decided to hold onto him, not wanting to let him go.

_**MICKEY: I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!** _

_**ROSE: I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.** _

_**MICKEY: Well, what happened?** _

_**ROSE: I don't know!** _

_**MICKEY: What was it though? What caused it?** _

_**ROSE: I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything.** _

_**JACKIE: It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.** _

_**“She never changes.” laughed Eleven.** _

ROSE: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here.

_**(Rose takes the phone from Jackie and ends the call.)** _

“I’m liking you more and more.” said Rory, which earned himself a smack on the arm from Amy, “I mean. I’m married. You know. Wedding ring and all.”

Rose laughed at this, “Don’t worry. Not one for married men.”  At this, River turned to look at both the Doctors. Married so many times over the years, even to herself.

_**JACKIE: Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out.** _

_**(The telephone rings again. Jackie answers it.)** _

_**JACKIE: Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death.** _

More laughter from the room.

_**MICKEY: What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger.** _

_**ROSE: I'm all right.** _

_**MICKEY: Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?** _

_**ROSE: Is there a match on?** _

_**MICKEY: No, I'm just thinking about you, babe.** _

“Oh Mickey.” Jack said chuckling, Mickey however, looked embarrassed at this.

_**ROSE: There's a match on, ain't there.** _

_**MICKEY: That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes.** _

_**ROSE: Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that.** _

_**(Rose has brought the Auton's arm home. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm.)** _

_**MICKEY: Bye, bye.** _

_**ROSE: Bye.** _

_**(Mickey pretends to be strangled by the arm, then leaves.)** _

_**TELEVISION: Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure.** _

_**(Whistling, Mickey throws the arm into a rubbish bin, while somewhere nearby a couple are having a blazing row.)** _

_**[Rose's bedroom]** _

_**(Next morning, Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual.)** _

_**JACKIE: There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to.** _

__

_**[The Tyler's flat]** _

_**JACKIE: There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs.** _

_**ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers.** _

_**JACKIE: Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim.** _

_**(Something rattles at the door.)** _

_**ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays.** _

_**JACKIE: I did it weeks back!** _

_**ROSE: No, you thought about it.** _

_**(The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door.)** _

_**DOCTOR: What're you doing here?** _

_**ROSE: I live here.** _

_**DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for?** _

_**ROSE: Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.** _

_**DOCTOR: I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then.** _

_**ROSE: You. Inside. Right now.** _

_**(Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.)** _

_**JACKIE: Who is it?** _

_**[Jackie's bedroom]** _

_**(Jackie is in her bedroom putting on her makeup.)** _

_**ROSE: It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes.** _

_**JACKIE: She deserves compensation.** _

_**(The Doctor is in the open doorway.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Oh, we're talking millions.** _

_**JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown.** _

_**DOCTOR: Yes, you are.** _

_**JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom.** _

_**DOCTOR: Yes, there is.** _

_**JACKIE: Well, anything could happen.** _

_**DOCTOR: No.** _

Everyone gaped at this, until Mickey said, “No... She didn’t.”

“Oh yes she did.” replied both the Doctors grimly.

Suddenly Mickey and Rose bursted into laughter, “But she slapped you!”

“Yes, nine hundred years of time and space and I’ve never been slapped by someone’s mother.” growled Tenny.

_**[The Tyler's flat]** _

_**ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?** _

_**DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks. Just milk.** _

_**ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us.** _

_**(The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table.)** _

_**DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.** _

“Who is?” asked Amy turning to look at Eleven.

“We could take you to see her...” he began thoughtfully,

“But that would mean crashing into your own timeline and creating a giant paradox...” finished Tenny.

“Oh. You mean on the planet we accidentally got married?” Rose asked. Everyone stared at them, “I am so not gonna be the one telling Jackie this.” murmured Jackie.

“No Rose. It was the one where the atmosphere turned everything into black and white. Remember?” Eleven answered for Tenny who looked as if he’s going to murder himself. Then the two of them broke into a conversation about mimes.

“Erm excuse me? What was it about the two of you marrying again?” Jack asked raised his eyebrows.

“It was all her fault.” Tenny said, grinning.

“Well you said that it was just a plain old ordinary planet that specialized in 'alien' flowers. How would I know that ‘Do you hereby accept the flowers from him’ would be a wedding vow in that planet.”

Everyone laughed at this, “Well how different was it with the ones on Earth!”

“Well all I know was that I thought it meant I would get free flowers so I said yes. And then you said yes too.”

“What was I supposed to do. Run off because I wasn’t actually the groom for that wedding?”

“Well we actually did then run in the end... Being chased by gigantic flowers and all...” murmured Rose. And then the couple bursted out laughing and hugged each other again.

Looking at Rory and Amy’s confused face, Mickey said, “Yeah, they’re always like that. You’ll get used to it.”

Eleven held tightly onto River’s hand who just gave him a comforting smile because she honestly had no words for him this time.

“Erm guys? We would love to hear about your honeymoon after you got married, but we better continue.” Jack interrupted.

_**ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong.** _

_**(The Doctor flicks through a paperback.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Hmm. Sad ending.** _

_**ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body.** _

_**DOCTOR: Rose Tyler.** _

_**(The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears.** _

“They are pretty big...” Rory stated grinning at the Doctors. Both of them looked offended while the rest of the room just laughed.

“That’s not the thing that's big.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows and everyone else groaned.

_**ROSE: All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke.** _

_**(THe Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Luck be a lady.** _

_**ROSE: Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying.** _

_**(The pack of cards goes flying.)** _

_**ROSE: I want you to explain everything.** _

_**DOCTOR: Maybe not.** _

_**(The cat flap rattles.)** _

_**DOCTOR: What's that, then? You got a cat?** _

_**ROSE: No.** _

_**(Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat)** _

_**ROSE: We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate.** _

_**(Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice.)** _

_**ROSE: I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?** _

_**(The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing. The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.)** _

_**DOCTOR: It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.** _

_**ROSE: Do you think?** _

_**(Rose hits him with it.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Ow!** _

_**[Staircase]** _

_**ROSE: Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off.** _

_**DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.** _

_**ROSE: But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me.** _

_**DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation.** _

_**ROSE: You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on.** _

_**DOCTOR: No, I don't.** _

_**[Outside the block of flats]** _

_**ROSE: All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.** _

_**DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough?** _

_**ROSE: Sort of.** _

_**DOCTOR: Doesn't work.** _

_**ROSE: Who are you?** _

_**DOCTOR: Told you. The Doctor.** _

_**ROSE: Yeah, but Doctor what?** _

“Only one to not say, ‘Doctor Who.’” Tenny and Eleven said at the same time.

_**DOCTOR: Just the Doctor.** _

_**ROSE: The Doctor.** _

_**DOCTOR: Hello!** _

_**ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive?** _

_**DOCTOR: Sort of.** _

_**ROSE: Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?** _

_**DOCTOR: No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.** _

_**ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?** _

_**DOCTOR: Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all.** _

_**ROSE: It tried to kill me.** _

_**DOCTOR: It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.** _

_**ROSE: So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.** _

_**“Pretty much. Yeah.” Tenny said cheekily.** _

_**DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.** _

_**ROSE: You're full of it.** _

“Not as much as he is now.” River and Rose said at the same time then after looking at each other in awe, bursted out laughing.

_**DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.** _

_**ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?** _

_**DOCTOR: No one.** _

_**ROSE: What, you're on your own?** _

_**DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.** _

_**ROSE: Okay. Start from the** **beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?**_

_**DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.** _

_**ROSE: So that's radio control?** _

“That’s a pretty good guess for an amateur.” stated Jack earning himself the silent treatment.

_**DOCTOR: Thought control. Are you all right?** _

_**ROSE: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?** _

_**DOCTOR: Long story.** _

_**ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?** _

_**DOCTOR: No.** _

_**ROSE: No.** _

_**DOCTOR: It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?** _

_**ROSE: No.** _

_**DOCTOR: But you're still listening.** _

_**ROSE: Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?** _

_**DOCTOR: Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home.** _

_**(The Doctor walks off towards the Tardis with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Tardis has gone.)** _

_**[Mickey's flat]** _

_**MICKEY: Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off!** _

_**ROSE: Shut up.** _

**(They kiss.)**

_**Jack and the Doctors gagged here, then Jack grabbed Tenny and kissed him full on the mouth.  Everyone stared at them not sure how to react before just bursted out laughing again.** _

_**MICKEY: Coffee?** _

_**ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?** _

_**MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!** _

_**(Rose uses Search-Wise.net to hunt for Doctor, 17,700,000 results. Doctor Living Plastic 55,300 results. Doctor Blue Box 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.)** _

_**[Clive's street]** _

_**(Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.)** _

_**ROSE: You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids.** _

_**MICKEY: Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say.** _

_**(One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it.)** _

_**ROSE: Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing.** _

_**BOY: Dad! It's one of your nutters!** _

_**(A couch potato comes to the door.)** _

_**CLIVE: Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously.** _

_**ROSE: I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me.** _

_**CLIVE: No, good point. No murders.** _

_**(Clive waves at Mickey.)** _

_**CAROLINE : Who is it?** _

_**CLIVE: Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed.** _

_**CAROLINE: She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?** _

“Seems like they’ve only had men. That tells us a lot about you, doesn’t it Doc” Jack said wiggling his eyebrows.

_**[Clive's shed]** _

_**CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?** _

_**ROSE: Yeah.** _

_**CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original** _

_**(The original is a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor is just one face in the crowd.)** _

_**CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?** _

_**ROSE: It must be his father.** _

_**CLIVE: Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. (a sketch) And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion.** _

_**ROSE: Who's that?** _

_**CLIVE: Death.** _

_**(Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car.)** _

_**CLIVE: If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger.** _

_**[Clive's Street]** _

_**(Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid.)** _

_**MICKEY: Come on, then.** _

_**[Clive's shed]** _

_**CLIVE: If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you.** _

_**(Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself. Burp.)** _

_**ROSE: But who is he? Who do you think he is?** _

_**CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world.** _

_**[Clive's street]** _

_**(Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel.)** _

_**ROSE: All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza.** _

_**(But this Mickey is obviously plastic.)** _

_**MICKEY: Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!** _

_**ROSE: Or Chinese.** _

_**MICKEY: Pizza!** _

_**(Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road.)** _

“Rose! How could you not have noticed that your boyfriend had been replaced by stupid plastic!” exclaimed Mickey obviously offended.

“Don’t worry mate. My wife has had forgotten completely about me for a short time period. Or three times.” Rory said sympathetically.

_**[Pizza restaurant]** _

_**(Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face.)** _

_**ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had ajobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?** _

Tenny and Rose smiled at the memory, even Eleven smiled, “Rickey granted your wish then. Remember? Sarah Jane. The school?”

“See. I’m good for something.” said Mickey, “Not just a tin-dog.”

‘Well you’re being all plastic-y right now... Can’t say much about that.” snorted Jack.

“Oi. Be nice.” Amy said whacking Jack in the head.

_**MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor?** _

_**ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?** _

_**MICKEY: Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?** _

_**ROSE: No.** _

_**MICKEY: Come on.** _

_**ROSE: Sort of.** _

_**MICKEY: What was he doing there?** _

_**ROSE: I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous.** _

_**MICKEY: But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart.** _

_**ROSE: What're you doing that for?** _

_**WAITER: Your champagne.** _

_**MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?** _

_**WAITER: Madam, your champagne.** _

_**ROSE: It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?** _

_**MICKEY: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?** _

_**WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne?** _

_**MICKEY: Look, we didn't order it.** _

_**(Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.)** _

_**MICKEY: Ah. Gotcha.** _

_**(The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house**_!

_**(The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.)** _

_**MICKEY: Anyway.** _

_**(Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pull off its head. The rest of the customers scream.)** _

“That’s really mean Doc. Think about how the plastic feels!” said Rory.

“What?” Tenny stared at Rory in confusion.

“Oh don’t worry ‘bout him. He has plastic issues.” Amy told them, thinking about the time her own husband had became a plastic.

_**MICKEY: Don't think that's going to stop me.** _

_**(The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.)** _

“Oh. Smart move. Not what I would’ve done. But this one’s more sensible.” complimented River as an attempt to get to know Rose more.

“Thanks. I didn’t get my A levels but I did have common sense, unlike a certain 900 year old Timelord.”

“What would’ve you done then River?” Jack asked.

“Shot my gun in the air.”

“Just what I was thinking.”

“God. Two gun-lovers trapped in a room. This is bad. This is very bad.” Eleven said.

“Well you did once point a gun at me-” Rose stared at him.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about that!” Eleven interrupted looking ashamed at himself.

“I knew Jackie was right. You are dangerous to Rose. Bad things would happen to her sooner or later.” Mickey said glaring at the Doctors. Tenny looked ashamed of the memory, while Eleven looked away resisting the urge to tell him just how right they are.

Amy put a comforting arm around Eleven while Rory coughed again trying to bring their attention back to the TV.

_**ROSE: Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!** _

_**(Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.)** _

_**[Outside the restaurant]** _

_**(The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the Tardis. The end is secured by padlocked gates.)** _

_**ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!** _

_**DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver.** _

_**ROSE: Use it!** _

**DOCTOR: Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here.**

_**(The Doctor unlocks the Tardis and goes inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.)** _

_**ROSE: You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!** _

_**(Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the Tardis. She stops, takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the Tardis then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind.)** _

“See? That’s the reaction that’s acceptable!” huffed Eleven, “You lot. You lot just walked inside and said totally irrelevant things. Its just unfair!”

 

_**[Tardis]** _

_**ROSE: It's going to follow us!** _

_**DOCTOR: The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.** _

_**DOCTOR: You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?** _

_**ROSE: Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?** _

_**DOCTOR: Yes.** _

_**ROSE: It's alien.** _

_**DOCTOR: Yeah.** _

_**ROSE: Are you alien?** _

_**DOCTOR: Yes. Is that all right?** _

_**ROSE: Yeah.** _

_**DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis, this thing. T A R D I S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.** _

_**(Rose bursts into tears.)** _

_**At this, Jack bursted into laughter. “Oh Rosie.”** _

_**DOCTOR: That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.** _

_**ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?** _

_**DOCTOR: Oh. I didn't think of that.** _

_**ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?** _

_**DOCTOR: Melt?** _

_**(The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no!** _

_**(The Doctor sets the Tardis in motion.)** _

_**ROSE: What're you doing?** _

_**DOCTOR: Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!** _

_**(The Tardis lands and the Doctor runs for the door.)** _

_**ROSE: You can't go out there. It's not safe.** _

_**[Westminster]** _

_**(Nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.)** _

_**DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close.** _

_**ROSE: We've moved. Does it fly?** _

_**DOCTOR: Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand.** _

_**ROSE: If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose.** _

_**DOCTOR: It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?** _

_**ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien.** _

_**DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey** _

_**"You've changed, a lot" Amy whispers to Eleven.** _

_**"Yeah, someone changed me" He looks over to Rose who was talking to ten as well.** _

_**It just so happens they were having the same conversation. River is also happy that he's changed, and that let's face it, he's no longer like that, and that’s for the better.** _

_**ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid.** _

_**DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?** _

_**ROSE: All right.** _

_**DOCTOR: Yes, it is!** _

_**ROSE: If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?** _

_**DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a north.** _

_**ROSE: What's a police public call box?** _

_**DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise.** _

_**ROSE: Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?** _

_**DOCTOR: Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!** _

_**ROSE: Any way of stopping it?** _

_**(The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Anti-plastic.** _

_**ROSE: Anti-plastic.** _

_**DOCTOR: Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?** _

_**ROSE: Hold on. Hide what?** _

_**DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.** _

_**ROSE: What's it look like?** _

_**DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.** _

_**DOCTOR: A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?** _

_**(The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.)** _

_**DOCTOR: What? What is it? What?** _

_**“This is why the Doctor should never travel alone.” Amy says laughing, “Always miss out the obvious.”** _

“Like Rose did with her boyfriend. Turned completely plastic and didn’t notice until he melted.” frowned Mickey.

_**(He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's call the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Oh. Fantastic!** _

Both the Doctors sat up, grinned and said ‘Fantastic’ together, laughing along with Jack and Rose, while the others, even River just looked confused.

“Boy. Haven’t said that in two lifetimes!” Eleven exclaimed grinning. A grin that was different with the childish one he usually wears, one that Amy, Rory and River never seen before. The three of them just smiled.

_**[South bank]** _

_**(The Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables** _

_**ROSE: The breast implants.** _

“That’s the first thing you thought of? Really?” asked Jack. “I knew there was another reason I liked you.

_**DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.** _

_**ROSE: What about down here?** _

_**(Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Looks good to me.** _

_**(They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside.)** _

_**[Nestene chamber]** _

_**(They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.)** _

_**DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.** _

_**ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.** _

_**DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.** _

Everyone nodded at this.

_**(He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.)** _

_**DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.** _

_**(The stuff in the vat flexes.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?** _

_**(Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down.)** _

_**ROSE: Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right.** _

_**MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!** _

_**ROSE: You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive.** _

_**DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.** _

_**ROSE: You knew that and you never said?** _

_**DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?** _

“You were not a nice person, were you!” Amy exclaimed staring at both of them.

“Yeah. I miss him. I’m so much more domestic now.” grumbled Eleven.

At this Rose giggled, “Remember? The planet and the black hole? About you getting a house?The mortgage?”

Eleven grinned too, “Yeah. We said we could share. Work something out...”

“The real doors. Carpets and everything domestic.” And they hugged each other while everyone just stared at them uncomfortably again.  When they let go, Tenny put an arm around Rose’s shoulder, as if to claim her back, from himself.

“Stuck with you... That’s not so bad...” murmured Eleven, so quiet that only River could hear.

“I did turn domestic in the end... Well half of me... The me I gave up.” he told River who smiled sadly at him, “I know. You already told me.”

_**(The Doctor continues downwards.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?** _

_**(A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.** _

_**ROSE: Doctor!** _

_**(A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.)** _

_**DOCTOR: That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?** _

_**(A door slides back to reveal the Tardis.)** _

_**DOCTOR: No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!** _

_**ROSE: What's it doing?!** _

_**DOCTOR: It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!** _

_**(As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother.)** _

_**ROSE: Mum?** _

_**[Outside a police station]** _

_**JACKIE: Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me.** _

_**[Nestene chamber]** _

_**ROSE: Where are you, mum?** _

_**[Outside Queens Arcade]** _

_**JACKIE: I'm in town.** _

_**[Nestene chamber]** _

_**ROSE: No, go home! Just go home right now!** _

_**[Outside Queens Arcade]** _

_**JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!** _

_**[Nestene chamber]** _

_**ROSE: Mum! Mum!** _

_**(Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance.** _

_**The Conciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.)** _

_**DOCTOR: It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!** _

_**(The Eye lights up with energy.)** _

_**ROSE: It's the end of the world.** _

_**[Queens Arcade]** _

_**CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months.** _

_**(A shop dummy moves.)** _

_**CAROLINE: Oh, my God! I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack.** _

_**(Everyone stops to watch the show in all the store windows until one dummy smashes the glass and comes out. Jackie is coming down the escalator.)** _

_**CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories. It's all true.** _

_**(An Auton's fingers drop and it shoots Clive.)** _

At this Amy and Rose teared up again, “Oh my god... Clive...” Rose said quietly.

“Didn’t know you were such a cry baby.” teased Jack half-heartedly, causing Rose to glare at him, grabbed River’s blaster and shot him.  Rory just stared at Amy, that reminded him of himself.

Minutes later, the unconscious Jack gasped for air once again, growling he glared at Rose, “Are you gonna do that for fun now.”

Rose grinned, the grin where she shows all her teeth and her tongue peeks out slightly, “Aw come on Jack. You know you still love me.”

But before Jack could respond with some witty comments, Rory coughed and pointed to the TV, “Erm guys? Let’s continue.”

_**[Nestene chamber]** _

_**(The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!** _

_**ROSE: The stairs have gone.** _

_**(The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis.)** _

_**ROSE: I haven't got the key!** _

_**MICKEY: We're going to die!** _

_**(Rose looks around for other possibilities.)** _

_**Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.)** _

_**DOCTOR: No!** _

_**NESTENE: Time Lord.** _

_**(Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.)** _

_**MICKEY: Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!** _

_**ROSE: I've got no A Levels, no job, no future.** _

_**(She grabs an axe as the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie.)** _

_**ROSE: But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!** _

_**(Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Rose!** _

_**(The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.)** _

_**DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble.** _

_**(Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerialises.)** _

_**[Outside Queens Arcade]** _

_**(** **_T_ he Tardis materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone.)** _

_**JACKIE: Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house.** _

_**[Embankment]** _

_**JACKIE [OC]: It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they** _

_**[Outside Queens Arcade]** _

_**JACKIE: Hello? Hello?** _

_**[Embankm** **ent]** _

_**(Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the Tardis.)** _

_**ROSE: A fat lot of good you were.** _

_**DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? Easy.** _

_**ROSE: You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.** _

_**DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.** _

_**MICKEY: Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing.** _

Everyone laughed at this, except for Rory who just gave him a sympathetic look that says, ‘I would’ve said the same if I didn’t do my research.‘

_**DOCTOR: He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.** _

_**ROSE: Is it always this dangerous?** _

_**DOCTOR: Yeah.** _

_**ROSE: Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.** _

Almost everyone gaped at Rose, “Wait. So you rejected all of space. You actually did that.” stated Amy voicing what everyone was thinking.

“Impressive.” nodded River.

_**DOCTOR: Okay. See you around.** _

_**(The Tardis dematerialises.)** _

_**ROSE: Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on.** _

_**(The Tardis materialises.)** _

_**DOCTOR: By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?** _

_**ROSE: Thanks.** _

_**MICKEY: Thanks for what?** _

_**ROSE: Exactly.** _

_**(Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis.)** _

“To this day I sill don’t know for what...” muttered Mickey staring at the TV screen which has turned black.

“That is so sweet of you Doc. Giving her a second chance.” Jack teased.

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
